


Rose Briar

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Child Katsuki Yuuri, Enemies to Friends, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Endings, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Fantasy, Fluff, Growing Up, Humor, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Kid Fic, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, shapeshifter Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Once upon a time, the great faery, Yuri, lost his wings to a man who said he loved him, now Yuri has cursed the wicked king's only child.... if only the child's godmothers can keep him alive long enough for the curse to be activatedOr: The Maleficent AU no one asked for, featuring Maleficent!Yuri Plisetsky, Deavald!Otabek, Auora!Yuri, and Philip!Viktor





	Rose Briar

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Spooky Week day 3 part 1- "Dark folklore"
> 
> I blame venom_for_free for this because she made me love mom!Yura a-fucking-lot
> 
> Also ignore my shameless pun title

Once upon a time

Deep in the Moores

There lived the most beautifull faery in all the land- Yuri

Aside from his beauty, Yuri was also the most powerfull faery in all the land

He had massive feathery wings and could fly to great distances, and his magic was truly unrivaled

However, if Yuri had one weakness, it was his heart

He fell for a human king

He _trusted_ that human king

And that human king committed the ultimate betrayal

The morning after Yuri gave the himself to the king, he woke with a terrible pain in his back, and when he tried to unfold his wings.... he realized with a scream of absolute horror that they were gone

The loss of his wings not only devastated Yuri, it enraged him as well

So angry was he, in fact, that he decided to cast a curse that would devastate the king just as much as he had been devastated

Soon came word of a Christening

The king had had a child

And Yuri knew that this was his time to act

He attended the Christening- uninvited, ofcourse- and cast a curse on the child of the king, that at the age of eighteen, the boy would prick himself on a spinning needle, and fall into an eternal, death-like sleep, only could he be woken by a kiss of true love

True love, Yuri knew, did not exist, and _that_ was the true tragedy of the faery's curse

Yuri watched from afar, in mild satisfaction, as the kingdom burned all of their spinning weels, knowing that it wouldn't work, no act as simple as that could detour a curse, after all

The king and queen soon seemed to come to that conclusion as well, and sent their son away with three Faery Godmothers- Minako, Mari, and Yuko

Yuri was not impressed

The three other faeries, who kept the child in a little cabin in the woods, on the edge of the Moores, certainly did their best, but not one of them actually seemed to know what they were doing

And Yuri couldn't get a second of sleep hearing the constant screaming of that damn child

"Why don't you stop watching him then?" reasoned Otabek, the raven-shapeshifter who had come to be Yuri's only freind after the loss of his wings

"You cursed him, that curse will play out in eighteen years, you don't need to keep watching this madness unfold,"

"Not necessarily, not if they inadvertently kill it first," Yuri grumbled back, his eyes narrowing as he watched the cabin from afar

How annoying....

That child just screamed and screamed and screamed.....

He couldn't fucking take it anymore!!

Finally, he made his way to the window of the cabin and, with a snap of his fingers, the window popped open, making the crying even louder than before- great....

Sighing in exhaustion, Yuri climbed into the nursery, making his way over to the bassinet where the baby was currently screaming his little lungs out and peering in

Eyes narrowed, Yuri decided to take a shot in the dark and conjured a bottle of milk, wich had been spiked with Faery Flowers- an incredibly sweet and very nutrient-rich flower that was spiked with the tiniest doses of magic, and wich no creature could resist

Yuri had it half in his mind that the child wasn't eating- as the crying truly never stopped

This wasn't for lack of trying from the other faeries, Yuri had just heard that some human children were too daft to realize that they needed food to survive

"Shut up... shut up you ugly little pink... round.... _piggy_," he huffed in annoyance as he reluctantly picked up the tiny human and shoved the bottle in his mouth

"You know, you really _are_ useless, just this fat pink little thing, just like a baby pig, good for absolutely nothing but making noise and messes," he criticized

But the baby didn't seem to care

He went quiet, drank the milk, and went right to sleep

.....

_Great_

Sickeningly, this wouldn't even be the first time that Yuri found himself inadvertently caring for the child

Not only did he frequently end up having to nurse the baby himself, the other three faeries still not having caught on to the Faery Flower trick yet and Yuri being far too proud and bitter to actually tell them about it, but in addition, there had been.... _other_... developments as well....

One day when the faeries were doing laundry, the baby had snuck away and crawled off of a cliff, only saved by Otabek and a wisp of Yuri's magic

On another occasion Yuri had caught sight of the child reaching out to pet a venomous snake and had had to intervene before the snake did an even better job than the spinning needle was meant to do

And at yet another time Yuri found himself sneaking into the baby's room to give him some frosted flower petals to suck on as his teeth grew in

With each time, he grew just a tiny bit more fond of the baby, but he refused to actually admit to it

By the time several months had gone by, the baby had started learning to toddle around on his own, and had taken quite a liking to following Otabek- both in human form and in bird form

"Yuri!!" Otabek called, sighing in exhaustion as he walked into the woods, the baby toddling after him like a wobbly puppy

"Yuri!! Come claim your mistake!"

With no response and a human baby still following him, Otabek finally paused in the middle of the woods

"YURI!!!"

With a puff of smoke, Yuri appeared, a smirk on his face

"You called Beka?"

"_This_ has been following me again," Otabek sighed, gently but firmly pushing the baby towards Yuri

"Well I don't want it!"

"Funny, your nightly visits would seem to suggest otherwise,"

"Take it back to the hags who are supposed to be taking care of it, that thing isn't my responsibility goddammit!"

"Then maybe _quit feeding it_, haven't you heard that saying? If you feed a stray it won't go away?"

"Oh _please_, that rule is for intelligent animals that have _instincts_, Beka, you're giving that thing too much credit," Yuri insisted with a snort

"No more credit than a dog,"

"Dogs are significantly smarter," Yuri shrugged as the baby started to wobble up in his direction

"_Yuri_..." Otabek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose

...

And then something very odd happened

The baby turned his head towards Otabek.... and started walking right back towards him

........

"Huh, that's new," Yuri said blandly

Frowning, Otabek gently turned the baby around and gave him a little push, right back towards Yuri

"Don't treat this so lightly Yuri, this cou-"

Oh the baby turned around again

....

Otabek repeated his last process, watching anxiously as the baby started wandering back towards Yuri

"If we don't do something about this, Yuri, he's going to- _what_? **What** do you want?"

The baby was wandering back to Beka again

".....................Otabek............. did you accidentally give that thing my name?" Yuri asked slowly

"What? No, I've never called him 'Yuri', only you,"

The _problem_ is that Otabek called _for_ Yuri so much when the baby was around that mistakes had been made

As evidenced by the little sound of approval the baby made upon hearing the name again

"Goddammit Beka!!"

That wasn't the only thing that the baby- who's name was, from that moment on, officially Yuri- had learned from Otabek and the dark faery, who's name was formerly Yuri and was now Yura instead, much to Yura's utter frustration

"Yura, your pet is here again," Otabek called casually from the tree he was lounging in

Yura, who had actually been trying to do something important for once- brushing his hair- just sighed as he bent down and picked up the baby, who had come running- as much as a baby _could_ run- right towards the faery

"You know I hate you right? Stupid little piggy with no survival instincts...." he sighed, settling the child in his lap as he returned to brushing his hair, not even pausing when the baby giggled and grabbed at Yura's horns, giving them a tug- not that it did anything

"Oh yeah, it looks like you hate him alright," Otabek snorted

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means that you seem awfully attached to that thing for someone who claims to only be raising it for the curse,"

"Oh fuck right off Beka! I am NOT attach-"

"Fuck!"

...

In that moment, the world went still

Otabek and Yura both staring down in amazement at the child, who seemed awfully proud of himself

"Fuck off!" he giggled

....

"Fuck! Fuck!"

"Oh my god..." Otabek muttered

He couldn't even imagine what the other three faeries were going to think when they heard this.....

"THAT'S MY BABY!!!" Yura screamed suddenly, giving Yuri a tight hug

"Look Beka! I taught it something usefull!! Humans CAN be taught after all!!"

"..................._No_," Otabek said slowly

"Yura, we are not keeping this behavior,"

"Fuck off!" Yuri squealed

"Yeah Beka, fuck off," Yura cackled in return

Otabek wondered distantly if it was too late to let himself die via jumping out of this tree....

Among language skills, Yura also taught the little prince some basic survival skills- what berries to eat, what plants to avoid, when to pet an animal and when not to, it was all very unintentional, or atleast so Yura claimed, but Otabek had a feeling that it was done _perfectly_ with intention

A suspicion that was even further confirmed when Yuri reached toddlerhood and Yura started noticing how hard it was for the child to find his way around

"Piggy! What the fuck are you doing!?" he shouted one morning, upon seeing Yuri about to step off of a steep hill

Yuri turned, a pout on his face as he looked up at Yura, seemingly trying to make eye contact but not quite succeeding

Eyes narrowed in annoyance, Yura gently but firmly cupped Yuri's face in both hands and stared into his eyes

"Huh, well no wonder you can't do shit, your eyes are broken," he noted, one hand remaining on Yuri's face as the other raised up, snapping his fingers as a wisp of green magic crawled through the ground beneath them, vines and flowers emerging to form a pair of glasses, made of green vines, with little blue flowers around the rims, and magic-glazed, finely polished sea glass

Carefully, Yura picked them up and slid them on the little boy's face, unable to stop himself from smiling

"That should hel- ooofff!"

Yuri was... hugging him

He'd stood up on the tips of his little toes and wrapped his arms around Yura's neck and _squeezed_

And Yura.... Yura didn't quite know what to do at first, but he slowly hugged back, because something in him just couldn't resist it

This moment, incidentally, was what lead to one of the biggest qualities in the relationship that had slowly and accidentally begun to bloom between the human and the faery

"There you at it again, you know you're practically his faery godmother at this point," Otabek noted

Yura snorted, rolling his eyes as he somewhat reluctantly let go of the child

"Oh shut up Bek-"

"Godmama!"

...

Otabek and Yura were both quiet for a moment, before Yura began to wince

"Um, _no_, ok? There are **several** things wrong with that na-"

"Godmama!! Godmama!! Faery! Godmama!!!"

Slowly, Yura came to the realization that, once again, he would get no say in this matter

"....Goddammit......"

The thing was though, that as much as Yura liked to complain- especially in the beginning- about having accidentally developed a relationship with Yuri, he never actually resented it

As a matter of fact, he came to quite enjoy it, not that he would admit it

He liked to carry the toddler through the Moores at night, the human baby asleep on his chest, sucking on one of the many long strands of Yura's blonde hair as Yura's presence helped him fall asleep

Yuri was curious about everything and Yura liked taking it upon himself to introduce him to things, to teach him good and bad, right and wrong, what to trust and what _not_ to trust

He liked to sing to Yuri- and only to Yuri- as he knew that the little child, who adored him the way the stars adored the moon, wouldn't judge him for what Yura, admittedly, thought was a terrible singing voice

In truth, Yura had become quite taken with the little creature, he only resented the fact that he was human

....Atleast.... he _thought_ he was human....

At the age of seven, Yuri was still curious about everything, and he was no stranger to spending his days wandering around the woods and the surrounding areas trying to learn everything he could about the world around him

So when he saw something shimmering in the grass one day, he thought nothing of picking it up to examine it further

But when he touched the shiny metal object, an outrageously intense, burning pain tore through him, spawning a terrible scream to leave his lungs as he dropped the metal peice in agony

"Godmama!!! Godmama!!!" he screamed desperately, tears pouring out of his eyes

Yura appeared quickly, as he always did when he heard Yuri calling, a panicked look on his face as he took in the child's appearance

"What happened?! What's wrong?!"

Yuri, sobbing and holding his hand close to his chest, only looked down at the ground where the metal peice laid

"Iron...." Yura breathed, swooping closer and immediately scooping Yuri up in his arms

"It's ok, it's ok Piggy, let me see," he encouraged softly, one hand gently taking Yuri's so he could examine the burn, the other using magic to grow some aloe leaves in the ground beneath them

"What's going on? I heard screaming," Otabek, who had just shifted out of his raven form, frowned as he landed at Yura's side

"Iron," Yura replied grimly, still trying to shush the child as he moved to sit on the ground- carefully avoiding the iron peice- and settled the still crying child in his lap, one hand moving to pluck some of the aloe leaves, the other still tightly gripping Yuri's hand as he brought the tiny appendage to his mouth to kiss the burns

"Why would there be iron out here?" Otabek asked worriedly, taking the peice himself so that there was no risk of Yura or any other faeries getting near it

"I don't know," Yura replied quietly, a wave of anxiety passing over him as he hurriedly broke apart the aloe leaves to heal Yuri's burns

"I don't know..."

~+~

"So you gave him too much Faery Flower, and now he's atleast got a little bit of fae in him," Otabek concluded

Yura, who was laying on Otabek's chest, staring listlessly at the night sky, and playing over the incident from that afternoon in his head again and again, only nodded in response

"Ok, then we'll just have to work harder to protect him,"

"Yeah," Yura said softly, eyes closing

"To protect him...."

~+~

The next morning, Yura tried to take back the curse he had placed on Yuri seven years before

It did not work

~+~

As Yuri grew older, Yura and Otabek came to the decision that it would be best for all involved to merely... spirit him away, and keep him as their own

Not all at once, ofcourse, not overnight, but they reasoned that they had until he was eighteen to insure his safety, he would be an adult by then, all they had to do was make sure that he didn't want to leave wherever they were keeping him

There were no spinning needles in the Moores, and Yura prayed that if he merely kept Yuri there with him and away from human society, he would manage to avoid the curse

After all, keeping him away from humans all together was a far better security system than merely ridding a kingdom of it's spinning needles

So by the age of eight, Yura began to groom his so-called "faery godson" to be The Prince Of The Moores

He slowly introduced Yuri to more and more of fae kind, helped him explore nature and become more and more adept at navigating it, and carefully slipped Faery Flower into his food and drinks as often as he could without being noticed

Part of him also hoped that by giving Yuri more and more likeness to a faery, the curse- wich had specifically been cast upon a human child- would fade and wane in it's strength, so that a combination of Yuri's newly magicized blood and being kept away from the humans would be all it would require to keep the curse from activating

And Yuri, for his credit, didn't seem to mind any of this at all

He didn't like people, he got nervous even around fae folk, and found comfort mostly in the presence of animals

Yura could very much relate

As Yuri aged, his curiosity also changed

It never went away, but it changed course, and whereas Yuri was once curious about everything, he gradually began to lose interest in anything dangerous, instead only finding his curiosity in things that he felt atleast somewhat safe around

But that iron had been a very strong teacher for him, and ever since that day, he went into unknown things with far more caution, and when it came to the humans?

Yuri didn't find any fascination with them at all

He had heard the horror stories from his Faery Godmother about how cruel humans could be, had seen the scars from where Yura's wings had been plenty of times

He had heard stories from his Faery Godfather and his aunties too, although his aunties seemed to have a much more trusting, "give them a chance" attitude towards humans

But this coupled with Yuri's natural anxiety concerning people had made for very little interest to be generated about the human world

......

Until he met Viktor

It had been a beautifull day in the late winter, snow covering everything in sight, when Yuri had gone looking for his godmother, eager for Yura to to taste the brew of tea he had just finished creating

"Mother!!" he called, walking between the trees

"Mother!! I have something for you!!"

He had gradually dropped "faery" and "god" from the way he addressed his Faery Godmother, it just became exhausting after a wile to always be so formal, he still called Yura that during deeply serious times, but for the most part he had found a great deal of comfort in just calling him "Mother"

And Yura certainly hadn't minded

Besides, as far as Yuri was concerned, the faery really _was_ his mother

Yura had been the one who raised him all these years, who had cared for him and sacrificed for him...

He had been more of a mother to Yuri than anyone else ever had, so why not give that title to him?

"Mot-! ... Oh..."

Upon turning a corner, Yuri found himself having stumbled upon quite a sight

Laying there in the snow was a human man, with long silver hair and pale skin, dressed in armor and being stood guard by a beautifull white horse

At first, Yuri wanted to run away

He didn't want anything to do with humans and their wicked ways

But... the human was also laying in the cold and looked like it was turning _blue_...

In a snap decision, Yuri ran forward and pulled his cloak off, draping it around the human and carefully helping him to lean against the tree so that he could push the creature to swallow some hot tea, hoping that too would help fight off the cold in the air

Slowly, the human's eyes opened- a beautifully frosted blue color- and he stared up at Yuri, a small, weak smile painting it's way across face as Yuri helped him take a few more sips of tea

"Hi," the stranger said softly

Yuri, red-faced, smiling down just as shyly at the stranger

"Hi yourself,"

And so, with some manner of reluctance, Viktor became the only human allowed to go in and out of the Moores as he pleased

He and Yuri became very attached to eachother, but knowing how Yura felt about humans, Yuri tried to hide it from his Faery Godmother and continue to see Viktor in secret, but this didn't last very long, as Yura could see through a lie in an instant, and that was with _good_ liars, wich Yuri very much was not

Yuri tried to explain his affections for Viktor, and Viktor tried to shake off the labels that had been unknowingly attached to him thanks to all of the humans over the years who had harmed the faeries in some way, but none of it seemed to work

Yura was insistent that Yuri stay away from humans- Viktor included

It wasn't until after Yuri turned eighteen, after the curse befell him, after Yura returned to King JJ's castle, after he found and retreived his wings and discovered that Yuri was never truly JJ's child in the first place- that he had always been half fae and had been spirited away by the king as an infant-, after Yura woke him from the curse with True Love's Kiss and after JJ was defeated, that Yura finally began to budge

Viktor had helped him battle King JJ's forces, had helped him protect Yuri, and had apologized greatly for the sins of his species despite the fact that they were not personally _his_ sins to apologize for

It was then that Yura decided, perhaps he had judged the young prince Viktor a little too quickly and harshly, and he declared that if Viktor was willing to begin taking doses of Faery Flower and become half-fae like Yuri had all those years ago, then Yura would give the two of them his blessing

Viktor didn't hesitate to agree

And so, all was well

Yuri and Viktor became the Kings Of The Moores, and soon began having children of their own to raise there, and Yura and Otabek had decided they'd found their calling in life and began to take in other orphaned children to raise as their own

Just.... slowly, and with plenty of Faery Flower on hand

Yura still didn't trust humans, he doubted he ever would

But perhaps, as Yuri taught him, they weren't _all_ evil, at their very cores

Just perhaps.... some of them could actually be _good_


End file.
